Kos Sweet Kos! 101
by bugikyung
Summary: Kos mahasiswa ini isinya mahasiswa-mahasiswa tingkat akhir dengan kebobrokan masing-masing, yang punya namanya Minki. Isinya ada Minhyun, Jaehwan, Jonghyun, Seongwoo, dan Daniel. Setelah ditinggal Youngmin, Yongguk, sama Kenta mereka lagi nyari penghuni baru. Kira-kira siapa yang bakalan dateng? Wanna One ft Justice League n produce 101. [Ch. 1: Minhyunbin, Ongniel, Jaehwan]
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to Mr. Tokki's 101_**

 **TERIMA KOS MAHASISWA**

 **FASILITAS: Listrik, dapur bersama, ruang tv, wifi, kamar mandi luar.**

 **Hubungi: 081-xxx-xxx-xxx**

Pagar oranye menyala itu tidak jadi terbuka, karena sang pelaku—cowok dengan tinggi badan seratus tujuh puluh enam senti itu memperhatikan plakat yang kembali dipasang setelah sekian lama tidak dipasang—. Perasaan sudah dua semester ini kos selalu penuh, mengapa tiba-tiba menerima penghuni baru lagi?

"Ngapain Jae?" cowok yang lebih dulu masuk kembali keluar dengan menyampirkan ranselnya asal-asalan, "Nih Ong, masa kayanya si Minki mau nerima anak baru?"

Yang dipanggil Ong kembali dengan ekspresi hebohnya, lalu memelototi plakat itu. "Lah anjir, berarti si Kentalay jadi nyusulin kepergiannya si Yongguk?" Jaehwan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan cowok bernama lengkap Ong Seongwoo itu. "Bahasanya jangan gitulah Ong, kaya mau kemana aja si Kenta."

Keduanya berjalan masuk, melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di rak—akhirnya setelah mendapat omelan jangan letakkan barang berantakan selama beberapa tahun ini—.

Jaehwan adalah penghuni kamar 6 yang letaknya bagian bawah, sementara Ong adalah penghuni kamar 4 bagian atas. Sebelum masuk ke kamar, keduanya memilih bersantai di depan televisi ruang tengah. Ada sebuah foto anak kos lama di masa Kenta dan Yongguk masih ada disana, daripada penasaran foto siapa saja yang ada disana, lebih baik kita kenalan dulu sama penghuni sekaligus pemilik kos-kosan mahasiswa ini.

. . .

Kos Mr. Tokki 101 yang nggak tahu kenapa namanya jadi mirip tempat bermain anak-anak di mall itu milik seorang cowok—tapi cantik— yang sebenarnya sebaya dengan beberapa penghuni kosan tersebut, namanya Choi Minki. Dia ini anak fakultas ekonomi bisnis di universitas swasta terkenal, memang udah kaya dari _orok._ Tapi dia nggak suka ngabisin duit ortu karena dia itu tipe tukang kepincut sama barang-barang lucu di mall, alias boros. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk bangun kosan ini tahun empat tahun lalu ketika masih SMA.

Waktu itu dikelola sama mamanya, Cuma karena udah belajar bisnis sekarang si Minki kelola sendiri. Dia juga tinggal di kamar nomor satu yang ada di dekat dapur. Sifatnya selain boros dan lucu, juga.. galak. Jangan salah, penampilan boleh cantik tapi kalau ada yang niat kabur karena gak bayar kos siap-siap aja lihat barangnya ditendang keluar. Tapi Minki nggak sejahat itu kok, asal kalau nunggak ada alasan yang pasti dia pasti nerima, mau nyicil sampe punya duit pun nggak masalah, asal nggak kabur dari tanggung jawab.

Disukai tetangga bocah, banyak, sampai tiap hari ada aja yang main ke kosan. Minta jajan lah, main bareng lah, sampai Cuma numpang wifi tapi nggak bertamu dan ngemper di depan kos. Bikin Daniel—penghuni lain misuh-misuh karena ngehalangin jalan dia buat markirin moge(motor gede-nya).

Minki juga doyan bagi makanan ke anak kos, apalagi kalo bulan puasa sebelum bedug dia udah bagi-bagi gorengan buat ta'jil. Enggak—nggak masak sendiri, beli, makanya nggak ada yang keracunan soalnya.. _psst_ Minki nggak bisa masak.

 **Penghuni pertama kosan:** tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupu sekaligus sahabat dekatnya Minki, Hwang Minhyun. Anak Hubungan Internasional, makanya tiap ngampus rapi banget, pinter pula IP nggak pernah dibawah 3.5, pokoknya mahasiswa teladan. Pecinta kebersihan, untungnya Minki nggak keberatan Minhyun yang lebih rewel soal kebersihan kos daripada dia sendiri.

Minhyun ini kalau pertama kali dilihat kaya galak banget, emang galak sih—omongannya, tapi hatinya lembut banget kok pelembut pakaian sekelas _motto_ dan _dauwny_ aja kalah. Matanya kaya kacang almond, bibirnya tipis, tinggi, kalau ketawa nadanya datar 'euhahaha' tapi bikin orang lain jantungan saking manisnya.

Minhyun nempatin kamar nomor 2 yang ada di atas, satu-satunya kamar paling senyap kalau malam, dan paling bersih sampai debu aja malu sendiri kalau main ke kamarnya. Pokoknya kamar ternyaman, dia juga nambah duit buat beli AC sendiri, maklum nggak tahan panas.

 **Penghuni kedua kosan:** Kim Jaehwan yang nempatin kamar nomor 6 di bawah karena deket sama musholla. Cowok ini jurusannya katanya sih Ilmu Administrasi Negara, tapi kata yang lain dia kuliah jurusan Ilmu Pendidikan Agama. Nggak tahu lah, yang jelas Jaehwan ini alarm shalat anak-anak kos, sekaligus penceramah handal.

Dia tipe yang menundukkan pandangan kalau ketemu lawan jenis, tapi tidak anti lawan jenis banget. Apapun keadaannya motto hidupnya adalah 'Hidup Hemat' makanya jangan heran dia tiap hari makannya pecel lele delapan ribu an deket kos. Bahkan kadang minum juga dari keran air suling kampus, beli galon aja tiga bulan sekali dia.

Tapi biarpun termasuk jajaran penghuni hina, dia punya suara dewa yang bikin tiap orang mencair kaya mozarella. Anggota paduan suara kampus bahkan jadi ketua disana. Jaehwan sama kaya Minhyun, penghuni sejak zaman menjadi mahasiswa baru sampai dengan mahasiswa abadi.

 **Penghuni ketiga kosan:** Kim Jonghyun, dia adalah penghuni kalem lainnya. Awalnya sih temennya Minhyun di BEM Fakultas, maklum dia anak Komunikasi yang satu fakultas sama Minhyun dan Jaehwan. Dia awalnya tinggal di rumah saudara, tapi karena aktivitas organisasinya banyak nggak enak kalau datang ke rumah larut malam, jadi dia mutusin buat ngekos.

Jonghyun itu masuk kos selalu nggak menimbulkan suara, nggak kaya OngNielJae yang gedebrak-gedebruk. Selalu salam, selalu bawain makanan, pokoknya dia itu selalu perduli sama orang lain. Enak banget dijadiin temen curhat, selalu kasih motivasi sampai dijuluki Jonghyun's Golden Way.

Dia nempatin kamar nomor 3 di sampingnya Minhyun, membuat hawa positif lantai atas makin nambah. Tapi gagal gara-gara sampingan sama kamarnya OngNiel. Sayang, Jonghyun ini punya beberapa kekurangan, menunjukkan keadilan Tuhan tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar sempurna. Kekurangannya doi satu—kurang tinggi—eh nggak ding bercanda, yang bener dia agak pemalu jadi lebih ke arah _introvert_ gitu. Heran gak tau gimana caranya dia bisa jadi ketua himpunan padahal orangnya pemalu, mungkin karena nggak bisa nolak ya waktu kepilih karena _leadership_ nya bagus.

Bisa dibilang dia habisin setengah harinya buat nonton anime sama nge _game,_ nggak keluar-keluar kamar, apalagi kalau libur. Temen sekos udah hafal sih kalau ada suara jejepangan dan _sound_ heboh pasti itu Jonghyun lagi nonton anime kalau nggak main _game_. Sampai pernah dimarahin Minhyun—waktu itu besok si Minhyun kuis dan Jonghyun masih nonton anime— jadinya pemilik julukan kura-kura biru Onibugi itu sekarang pake _headphone_ kalau nonton.

 **Penghuni keempat kosan:** Kang Daniel dan Ong Seongwoo, kamar 4. Mereka bukan anak kembar, tapi dari kecil kemana-mana bareng udah kaya sepatu sama solnya, bantal sama seprainya, panci sama tutupnya, laptop sama _keyboard_ nya—oke stop. Sama-sama gesrek, otaknya setengah, tapi setidaknya Daniel lebih waras daripada Ong. Yang satunya orang Surabaya, satunya asli Jakarta, kenapa bisa ketemu? Ya soalnya Daniel pindah ke Jakarta waktu SMP makanya mereka sahabatan deket.

Daniel pecinta kucing, makanya dia jadi dokter hewan, ambil yang kelas Internasional pula. Pokoknya Daniel itu pinter akademik dan non-akademiknya, meskipun ketutupan sama tampang begonya, dia juga jago bahasa Inggris. Maklum ada keturunan Inggris _doi_ , tapi lucu, mau ngoceh pake aksen British tapi kecampur medok orang Surabaya. Padahal udah sering keluar negeri dan tinggal di Jakarta, nggak tahu kenapa medoknya nggak hilang-hilang, apalagi kalau udah berkata kotor.

Yang satunya lagi, kayanya waktu pembagian otak waras doi ketiduran. Namanya Ong Seongwoo, ganteng sih, pernah jadi model serabutan juga. Tapi ya gitu, humornya level tiarap, retjeh. Tingkat percaya dirinya 101%, pokoknya ngerasa paling oke sedunia. Jangan salah, jurusan dia FK, iya FK bukan fakultas kejombloan tapi fakultas kedokteran. Walaupun otaknya kelihatan cetek, tapi dia itu salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran teladan. IPnya nggak pernah di bawah 3—masih kalah dibanding Minhyun, tapi di kedokteran angka 3 itu susah diraih—. Niatnya dia nanti mau mengabdi di daerah terpencil dan ngasih pengobatan gratis, jadi dokter yang nggak mentingin materi—sejujurnya bohong, Jaehwan ngutang indomi aja ditagih sampai mampus— dan cita-citanya bikin rumah sakit bareng sama Daniel, ya kali Ong, ntar pihak kebun binatang meriksain harimau sakit beri-beri ngantrinya barengan sama manusia sakit pilek gimana sih?

Hubungan antara keduanya? Belum jelas, capek si Minki nanyain. Dia kan butuh data, soalnya dua orang itu ngotot pengen sekamar. Ntar tiba-tiba mereka _ena-ena_ di kamar kan berabe juga Minki sebagai pemilik kos. Tapi lama-lama dia ngebiarin, kayanya sih emang pacaran manggilnya 'yang, beb' udah gitu saling kenal keluarga masing-masing, tapi kalau tiap hari si Ong suka ngerdus ke cewe-cewe keperawatan, dan Daniel pacaran terus sama kucingnya—modus juga sama pemilik kucing yang meriksain kucingnya di rumah sakit hewan kampus tempat Daniel jaga kadang-kadang—.

 _"Mas kucing saya nggak mau makan, udah saya kasih whiskes sampai ikan asin juga masih nggak mau makan," dipanggil Mas soalnya belum resmi jadi dokter._

 _"Kayanya sih abis saya periksa lambung kucingnya bermasalah kak, makanya makannya selalu dimuntahin. Ini disuntik dulu semoga mendingan, kalau belum sembuh balik lagi aja tiga hari lagi."_

 _"Beneran mas? Semoga ya, soalnya saya sayang banget sama kucing ini. Semoga nanti mau makan abis ke dokter,"_

 _"Iya, kamunya juga jangan lupa makan ya, soalnya kalau kamu yang sakit aku nggak bisa tanganin, nanti kita nggak ketemu lagi."_

Terus Daniel ngomongnya sambil senyum, mbaknya ambyar di tempat. Kalau Ong modusnya nggak tahu diri, ada cewek cantik dideketin, "Eh, kayanya kamu keliatan pucat, mau ditemenin makan bareng nggak?" terus kalau cewenya nggak kenal udah _blushing_ , tapi kalau cewenya waras si Ong digaplok.

Nah mereka berlima ini bener-bener ada di kosan dari awal kosan dibuka sampai sekarang udah jalan tiga tahun, nah selama itu mereka kerap dapat personel baru sih. Kaya **Youngmin** anak manajemen yang sempet sebelahan sama Jaehwan kamar 5, baik banget, mirip Alpaca. Sayang dia udah lulus lebih cepat 3.5 tahun, makanya pindah dari kos karena kerjanya lebih dekat dari rumah. Jonghyun sama Ong nangis-nangis gitu waktu Youngmin pergi. Ada juga **Yongguk** anak teknik industri, kamar 7 dulunya. Sama kaya Youngmin, dia ninggalin kos karena emang udah lulus dan waktunya kerja, balik ke China. **Kenta** si anak Jepang alay jurusan seni juga barusan aja pergi, dia bentar banget tinggal di kosan, baru juga setahun. Kenta mantan penghuni kamar 8 eh sekarang udah lulus dan kayanya mau kerja, doain aja dia kerjanya bener. Soalnya si Kenta kadang-kadang suka nyambi kerja nggak bener kadang juga jadi anak DC, malah pernah manggung pake rok terus nari lagunya AOA, mana apesnya Minhyun lagi keluar bareng Jaehwan ke mall yang sama kaya tempat Kenta lomba _dance cover_.

 _"Jakkuman simkunghae neol bomyeon bolsurok, gaseumi kungkungdae—WOY ADA TEMEN GUE, MINHYUN! JAEHWAN!"_ sumpah abis itu Jaehwan sama Minhyun lari pura-pura nggak kenal, malu-maluin abis di depan panggung pake dandanan cewe manggil-manggil nama Jaehwan sama Minhyun pula. Mungkin kalau Ong yang papasan sama Kenta, dia bakal ikutan naik ke panggung, tapi kayanya Cuma Ong doang yang mikir gitu secara siapa mau punya temen bentukan kaya si Kentalay nyabe. Tapi abis itu Minhyun sama Jaehwan diambekin Kenta tiga hari tiga malam, baru sembuh waktu dikasih _Aicy_ Jagung sama tanda tangan Ricky Teentop.

Sekarang kos 101—malu nyebut nama kos tokki— jadi makin sepi. Dongho atau Baekho, anak teknik elektro tetangga yang rumahnya ada di seberang kosan juga berpikir hal yang sama. Biasanya Dongho suka nge _game_ bareng Youngmin—karena kalau sama Jonghyun nggak dibolehin dan kalah terus— atau nggak olahraga sama Yongguk ngerasa kehilangan. Sepupunya yang dari China si Guanlin anak SMA yang tinggal sama keluarga Dongho juga sedih, satu-satunya yang bisa diajak bicara bahasa ibunya, si mas Yongguk udah pulang.

Kaya apa ya penghuni baru kosan ini?

 **Written by: Bugikyung  
** **Title:** **Kos Sweet Kos 101!** **  
Cast: Wanna One ft Produce101  
Genre: IndonesiaLocal!AU, ****Kos!AU, CollegeLife!AU,** **Romance, Humor  
Language: Indonesian.  
** **Warning: receh, mengandung merk yang diplesetkan.**

. . .

Jaehwan natap papan tulis mini yang ada di dinding, itu tulisan Minki, buat nulis data kamar anak-anak—kadang nulis data tunggakan juga sih, biar sadar—

 **1\. Minki**

 **2\. Minhyun**

 **3\. Jonghyun**

 **4\. Seongwoo & Daniel**

 **5\. –**

 **6\. Jaehwan**

 **7\. –**

 **8\. –**

"Banyak juga yang kosong," gumam Jaehwan pelan, sedih bor, yang biasanya tiap hari kaya pasar malam, jadi sunyi gini. Mana ini hari belum ada yang pulang kecuali Jaehwan sama Ong, si Daniel biasa jaga di klinik, Minhyun pasti masih asistensi, Minki mungkin ngurusin bisnis yang lain kalau nggak ya belanja, Jonghyun palingan rapat.

"Laper Hwan," sumpah si Ong nggak nyambung, ngerusak suasana Jaehwan lagi nostalgia aja. "Makan lah, paling si Minki nyediain jajanan." Seakan nggak perduli dengan kegundahan hati temennya, Ong ngacir ke dapur nyomot pastel satu. Mau nggak mau si Jaehwan ikutan.

Seongwoo ngelirik muka galaunya Jaehwan, "Kenapa lo? Pecel lelenya bu Jisung tutup?" Jaehwan mendengus, "Kalau tutup juga gue bakal datengin rumahnya, lumayan dapet lebih banyak ntar. Btw lo emangnya nggak ngerasa ini kosan makin sepi apa? Lo nggak ada temen gitu buat nempatin kesini?"

"Ya kali Hwan, temen-temen gue kan pada mau sidang semua, udah nggak butuh kos lagi. Palingan ntar ada maba," jawabnya sambil nyomot cakue, sumpah Ong, laper apa doyan?

Jaehwan ngambil satu bakwan, terus duduk sambil angkat kaki ke kursi. "Tapi iya juga sih Hwan, biasanya Minhyun pulang malem, Daniel juga abis jaga, si Jonghyun rapatnya sampai larut, kadang Minki juga dateng-dateng tidur. Kita berdua kayanya penghuni abadi, mana abis ini gue kan bakal sering di rumah sakit."

"Nah, itu. Gue jadi makin kesepian kalau lo praktek, sebenernya gue ditawarin Dongho sih ngajar tilawah anak-anak di masjid, tapi kan masih belum pasti juga. Kalau lo ikutan sibuk, makin keliatan jones gue Ong." Seongwoo ngakak, tapi berenti liat muka Jaehwan makin asem. "Makanya, si Ponyo jangan digantungin mulu. Lo sih, pake kebanyakan gaya."

"Nggak usah sok ngajarin gue lo, Kaya yang iya aja sendirinya, status sama Danik aja belum jelas."

"Anjir si Bangs—"

Ting! Tong!

Seongwoo nggak jadi berkata kasar, kalau jadi nanti dia diceramahin Jaehwan sejam dosanya berkata yang buruk-buruk. "Sapa tuh? Palingan si Jonghyun, eh tapi kan dia punya kunci sendiri? Tumben udah pulang, udah biarin aja masuk sendiri." Sahut Seongwoo.

Jaehwan ngelihatin kesel, "Kali aja tamunya Minki, kasian kalau nggak dibukain." Tapi baru aja dia mau jalan bukain pintu, hpnya udah bunyi aja, wah parah kalau dari si Ponyo dan telat ngangkat bisa mampus Jaehwan, jadi Jaehwan ngibrit ke kamarnya. "Ong! Bukain pintunya, gue ada telpon!"

"Iye." Cuma di mulut aja, soalnya si Seongwoo tetep nyamilin bakwan sampai itu gorengan yang awalnya dua puluh biji hampir ludes. Dan Jaehwan telponan sampai hampir lima belas menit lamanya.

. . .

"Iya pak depan aja yang pagar orange," si abang Tuber minggirin mobilnya deket tiang listrik depan kos 101. "Berapa pak semua?" abangnya nekan layar HP beberapa kali, terus layar hijaunya munculin sederet angka. "14500 mas,"

Jonghyun si penumpang jasa layanan taksi online itu ngambil selembar duit warna hijau dari dompetnya, "Ini pak," dia senyum, si abang mukanya rada bingung. "Kembaliannya mas?"

"Ambil aja pak nggak papa, makasih ya pak, hati-hati di jalan." Lagi-lagi senyum, terus keluar dari mobil. Si abang Tubernya seneng dapet penumpang yang model begini, mana nggak pakai kode promo. "Sering-sering _call_ saya aja mas kalau mau dijemput," Jonghyun ketawa kecil, terus jalan ke kosnya waktu si abang udah puter balik.

Sekedar informasi aja Jonghyun nggak bisa naik motor karena ada trauma pribadi, dan mobilnya lagi di rumah karena mau dipakai saudara. Biasanya sih emang dia nebeng Minhyun kalau berangkat tapi pulangnya naik taksi online, jarak kampus ke kos sih deket makanya dia sering naik, tapi nggak nolak juga kalau ada yang nebengin.

Hari ini dia pulangnya lebih awal karena rapatnya digantiin sama adik tingkat, tapi begitu dia melangkah ke deket pagar ada sosok asing yang berdiri disana. Tinggi bener, saingan sama tiang listrik, Jonghyun merasa kaya _smurfs_ di sebelahnya. Di sebelahnya ada koper gitu, sama kardus taperwer bekas yang diiket pake tali rafia—persis Jonghyun waktu pertama kali pindahan—. "Misi, nyari siapa mas?"

Cowok yang tinggi itu noleh, ngelepas kacamatanya, ganteng bener. Jonghyun sebagai cowok aja ngakuin dia ganteng, mana tingginya ituloh, bener-bener model _materials_ banget. "Ini, saya udah _booking_ kos ini dari dua hari lalu. Hari ini rencananya mau pindahan, udah bilang sih Cuma nggak dijawab sama yang punya. Dari tadi juga belum dibukain, masnya ngekos disini?"

Jonghyun ngangguk, ngecek jam di tangannya, jam setengah tiga sore. Nggak mungkin Jaehwan sama Ong nggak ada di kosan jam segini, kecuali kalau dua-duanya molor. "Iya mas, wah kalau jam segini emang yang punya si Minki suka masih ada kelas terus keluar gitu. Yaudah masnya masuk bareng saya aja, saya Jonghyun, Komunikasi semester enam."

"Kwon Hyunbin, Hukum tahun pertama"

'Oh maba ternyata, tapi tingginya nggak kaya maba.' Batin Jonghyun dalam hati, terus Jonghyun ngebukain pager dan nawarin buat bantuin bawa barangnya Hyunbin. Dia ngebuka pintu kos yang warnanya putih gading, sepi, tapi kedengeran suara Jaehwan lagi ngomong sama seseorang—kayanya telpon—.

"Assalamualaikum," salamnya, lalu naro sepatu di rak kaya biasanya. Hyunbin ngelakuin hal yang sama waktu lihat Jonghyun kaya gitu. "Waalaikumsalam, loh udah pulang aja Jong?"

Itu Seongwoo, pisang kipas di tangan kanan, hp yang lagi nyetel _re-run_ katakan putus dari _youtab_ di kiri. "Loh sapa di belakang lo? Temen Jong?" tanyanya dengan muka polos, "Lo sama Jaehwan kemana aja sih, ada yang nekan bel bukannya dibukain malah makan gorengan. Ini Hyunbin, mau ngekos disini."

Yang dimarahin senyum-senyum aja terus ngulurin tangan bekas gorengan ke Hyunbin, Jonghyun minggirin tangannya si Seongwoo. Hyunbin kayanya bawaan anak orang tajir kaya Minki sama Minhyun—sama Ongniel juga sih, Cuma mereka nggak _classy_ kan— takutnya si Hyunbin belum apa-apa udah alergi pegang tangan Seongwoo yang bekas gorengan, heran, calon dokter kok nggak ada steril-sterilnya. "Mending cuci tangan dulu Ong, nah Hyunbin duduk dulu aja, gue bikinin minum."

Mencoba untuk akrab dan nggak bicara saya-kamu, si Jonghyun ke dapur bikinin es sirup. Padahal dia sendiri capek dan haus juga, Cuma ya namanya orang baik emang selalu mentingin orang lain. Hyunbinnya ngangguk-ngangguk aja, si Ong udah mau nyibir anak itu songong, tapi ditahan dan milih ngikutin kata Jonghyun buat cuci tangan.

Jaehwan akhirnya selesai telponan sama Ponyo, dia udah ganti baju pake kaos bola sama celana pendek selutut—dibawah lutut, biar nutup aurat—. "Anak baru ya? Jaehwan, administrasi negara." Dia ngulurin tangan, "Hyunbin, hukum."

"Beh, pantes." Tiba-tiba Seongwoo nyahutin abis cuci tangan ternyata dia, digeplak Jaehwan. "Kamar berapa Bin?" tanyanya. "Tujuh mas," Jaehwan ngangguk, "Yuk masukin barang lo dulu, itu dulunya kamar Yongguk, anaknya bersihan tapi kayanya juga udah ditatain sama Minki. Nih kunci kamarnya,"

Kunci kamar cadangan emang disimpan di lemari kaca yang ada di ruang tv, jadi mereka bisa pakai. Seongwoo bantuin Jaehwan dan Hyunbin, sementara Jonghyun nganter es sirup sama gorengan ke depan tv. Terus dia mandi sekalian mau Asharan. "Nanti seprainya kalau mau ganti tunggu Minki pulang ya Bin, tapi bersih kok. Rapi-rapi aja dulu," Jelas Jaehwan lagi, dia mau siap-siap ke masjid dulu.

"Makasih ya mas," si Hyunbin senyum, Seongwoo gak jadi benci, soalnya ganteng. "Lo kalau mau makan keluar aja, nggak ada nasi sih, tapi dibikinin es sirup sama Jonghyun tadi sama gorengan. Gue Ong Seongwoo btw, bukan Hong ya, tapi Ong. Kedokteran semester enam,"

"Salam kenal kak Ong," Hyunbinnya senyum lagi, Seongwoo pengen uyel-uyel. Ganteng banget syied, batinnya. Mereka keluar kamar, Jonghyun masuk kamar gantian nganterin minumnya Hyunbin takutnya kalau dibiarin di ruang tamu nanti diembat sama Jaehwan dan Seongwoo yang kadang suka gak tau diri.

Terus mereka bener-bener biarin Hyunbin istirahat sama rapihin kamarnya.

. . .

"Katanya ada anak baru ya?! Anjir tadi gue presentasi nggak buka hp, udah gitu langsung cabut sama Eunki sama Gunhee juga,"

"Santai dong Ki, baru juga dateng." Daniel nyahutin sambil liat tv sama ngelus-ngelus kucingnya si Rooney, untung yang ngekos disini bukannya Haknyeon si anak SMA pecinta hewan tetangganya Minki juga, kalau Haknyeon bisa-bisa di kosan ini isinya babi, ayam, anjing, burung, pasar hewan pindah deh kesini. Soalnya Minki nggak nerapin peraturan hewan peliharaan.

Minhyun yang juga baru dateng barengan sama Minki ikut bingung, soalnya dia kepo juga sama anak barunya. "Dia gimana Dan? Udah masuk kamarnya?" Daniel ngangguk, re-run Transformers di TrunsTv nggak bisa dilewatkan, Minhyun ikutan, secara dia cinta mati sama mas optimus.

Jaehwan dateng dari masjid kayanya sama Jonghyun dan Dongho, abis itu nyabetin sajadahnya ke punggung Danik, sampai itu anak kaget dan ngelempar Rooney dari pelukan. "Ja-cuk lo Hwan! Rooney kelempar! Kalau dia cidera gue suruh lo bayarin pengobatannya." Padahal kan dia dokter hewan, bisa ngobatin sendiri.

"Heh mulut! Nggak lo nggak si Ong ada aja alasannya buat nggak jamaah, ayo gue tanya udah maghriban belum?" Danik cengenges, terus ambil Rooney lagi. "Belum, baru juga jam enam lebih Hwan, abis ini lah."

Si Ong keselek, dia emang ngabur jamaah lagi, soalnya dia nyuci jas lab buat praktikum besok. Tadi ketumpahan cairan aneh gitu, makanya baunya nggak enak. "Baru dateng Ki? Nyariin anak baru?" tanya Jonghyun peka, Minki ngangguk, kesel tanya sama Danik nggak dijawab. "Udah dateng jam tiga-an tadi, tapi nggak tahu sih kok belum keluar kamar." Jawabnya, Minki langsung ngerasa bersyukur nggak jadi nelantarin anak orang.

"Lah iya, itu si Hyunbin nggak lo marahin Hwan." Ong protes, "Soalnya si Jaehwan belum kenal, tunggu aja seminggu lagi wkwk." Dongho yang lagi main nimbrung, bener sih, Jaehwan masih belum kenal, sungkan kalau mau marahin. Lagian belum tau juga si Hyunbin ikutan shalat apa enggak.

Mereka goes-food bebek goreng, dan abangnya udah dateng. Maklum pada mager semua disuruh cari makan. "Eh tadi gue jadi nanya ke masjidnya Ong sama Dongho, mau ikutan ngajar anak-anak disana, tapi mulai semester depan kayanya." Jelas Jaehwan, "Bagus deh Hwan, artinya nggak jones lagi lo."

"Aku berlindung pada-Mu dari godaan syaiton yang terkutuk," Jaehwan baca doa keras-keras biar setan yang mendiami badan Seongwoo ilang semua. "Eh tadi sisa satu kotak jangan dimakan, punya anak baru!" Minki mewanti-wanti, yang lain nyengir, untung belum.

Klek!

Pintu kamar tujuh dibuka, yang lain langsung ngeliatin. Cowok tinggi pakai kaos oblong putih sama celana pendek kotak-kotak itu keluar, rambutnya berantakan kaya sarang burung, mata sipitnya makin sipit karena bangun tidur. "Akhirnya bangun bin, lumayan kebo ya lo ternyata." Lagi-lagi Ong digeplak, kali ini sama Minki.

"Maaf ya dek Hyunbin, tadi kakak nggak pegang hp, ini makan dulu bebek gorengnya, hari ini gratis soalnya kakak ngerasa bersalah." Minki senyum.

"Dih kakak," –Dongho.

"ANJIR GRATIS, MAU JUGA KI!" –Daniel.

"Sesungguhnya berlaku tidak adil itu dilarang," –Jaehwan.

"Hyunbin jangan didengerin, udah sini makan." Jonghyun, satu-satunya yang waras. Hyunbin masih malu-malu, terus duduk, berhadapan sama orang yang diem aja daritadi. Tapi begitu pandangan mereka bertubrukan, ngantuk Hyunbin langsung ilang.

"KAK MINHYUN?!" pekiknya pake suara beratnya, Minhyun yang bingung ngelihatin balik. "Err—siapa ya?" kebiasaan, si Minhyun emang suka songong, bagi dia orang yang gak memberi manfaat ke dia nggak bakal diinget.

Hyunbin nyengir, "Kwon Hyunbin kak, inget nggak yang adik kelas di SMA. Waktu itu masuk Produce Univ juga karena kakak masuk sini waktu sosialisasi kampus, eh ternyata sekosan hehe." Seneng banget kayanya si bocah, Minhyun nggak jadi gigit bebeknya.

Di benaknya melayang gambaran bocah ber _nametag_ Kwon Hyunbin yang hobi terlambat waktu dia kebagian jaga gerbang, terus dasinya suka ketinggalan, main basket terus tapi bolos kelas. Cuma waktu itu cowok itu masih sepundaknya Minhyun, sekarang kok jadi setiang?! Pertumbuhannya cepet banget, mungkin gara-gara Minhyun kelas tiga waktu anak itu masih kelas satu. Mampus, _Minhyun nggak mau berurusan sama dia lagi mamah, kenapa malah sekosan?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Oh iya hehe, jurusan apa sekarang?"

"Fakultas hukum kak, kemaren nggak dapat undangan, untungnya waktu SBM dapet."

Buset berarti pinter, padahal waktu pengumuman paralel Minhyun tau si Hyunbin ranking sepuluh terbawah. "Pokoknya abis kak Minhyun lulus, gue belajar mati-matian biar bisa masuk ke univ yang sama. Akhirnya kesampaian juga, kalau aja kakak tahu sebenernya telat gue sengaja kak, biar ketemu kakak terus."

"Cie." OngNiel perusak suasana, mukanya Minhyun merah digodain. "A—Apasih lo berdua, gue udahan makannya."

"Udahan Min? sumpah? Oke gue ambil ya bebeknya," Jaehwan, pecinta hemat.

Yang lain ngakak tapi Hyunbin kaget, baru juga mau ngobrol eh si Minhyun udah lari ke atas aja masuk kamar. Sedih dia. "Udah Bin jangan dipikirin, dia emang begitu kalau _mood_ nya jelek, besok juga baik lagi aslinya dia nggak se-baperan itu. Ngomong-ngomong gue Kang Dongho atau Baekho serah deh, gue nggak ngekos disini tapi rumah gue disebrang. Makan gih,"

"Eh.. iya bang," jawab Hyunbin lemas, takutnya Minhyun masih sama bencinya sama dia kaya waktu SMA dulu. Hyunbin kudu piye?

. . .

Yuhu, salam kenal! :)

Aku pd101 stan, sebenenrya ada akun disini Cuma lagi hiatus dari akun itu krn ada beberapa alasan nggak bisa lanjutin cerita disana(beda fandom) T.T

Ini pertama kali bikin cerita pakai local!AU, aneh kah? Harus dilanjutin atau nggak? Hehe.

Aku justice league stan! Btw suka semua sih, Cuma dr awal emang gak bisa bikin ff mereka takutnya one pick ku nggak debut, dan ternyata beneran, hehe mas jonghyun /tim susah moveon/ mana masalahnya anak nuest banyak, ya Allah semoga aja segera selesai. Baru berani ngelanjutin cerita ini waktu udah beberapa minggu pd101 selesai. Selain Jonghyun suka juga sama Minhyun, OngNiel, JinSeob, Baekho x anak-anak, Minki x anak-anak, Euiwoong Haknyeon, BNM esp! dongpaca huahahaha, cube byeongari, starship, Yongguk dan Shihyun yang ulzzang abis, JBJ, semua! Siapa sih yang nggak aku stan disana:(

Pairingnya baru ketahuan Minhyunbin, Ongniel, ya sama Howon(Jaewan sewoon) apakah udah fix? Eheheh tunggu aja:)) oh iya kan sisa dua kamar, kira-kira siapa ya? Usahain jangan dibawah 98line! Ada gambaran si ponyo sih, Cuma satunya bingung, maunya Donghyun eh tapi Taedong juga bagus:( kalau donghan ntar berantem lagi rebutan Hyunbin WKWK. Saranin ya^^ oiya bimbang jonghyunnya dibikin seme/uke, soalnya suka dua duanya. Kalau seme ntar sama minki wkwk (berarti bang aron munculnya dikit) kalau uke sama taemin (aron sama minki) tapi baekho ntar sama sapa wkwkwk.

Btw tenang aja dedek line ada juga kok partnya secara suka sama jinseob wkwk. Ini kaya series gt tapi belum tau mau kaya gimana, saran jusseyoooo~~^^

Yaudah bye, salam onibugi! c: x)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ijo Hwan ijo! Kalau nggak angka 5!" Daniel kesel, Rooney lagi dibiarin tidur di kakinya. "Hijau kali," Minki nambahin, Daniel sebel, maksudnya emang hijau tapi nggak tahu kenapa dia selalu nyebutnya jadi 'ijo' maklum medok.

Mereka lagi main UNO, besok pada kelas siang semua kecuali Minhyun sama Jonghyun, tapi Jonghyun tetap ikutan main. Nah si Jaehwan lagi proses belajar, tapi si Daniel udah sebel, dibilangin ngeluarin kartunya harus sama warna atau sama angka malah ngeluarin plus biru, padahal sebelumnya Jonghyun ngeluarin angka 5 hijau. "Katanya kalau plus boleh dikeluarin," Jaehwan protes.

"Iya tapi itu kalau plusnya hitam, kalau beda warna nggak boleh pinter." Dongho ikutan kesel. "Udahlah yang, ngalah aja si Jaehwan kan emang _buffering_ nya lama." Ong nepuk-nepuk bahunya Daniel prihatin. "Kesel yang, makanya sampai sekarang ponyo nggak nge _notice_ mulu, orang pinter gini."

Jaehwan udah bersiap nabok Daniel pake buku filsafatnya, untung dicegah sama Jonghyun.

Waktu mereka masih asyik main sambil tetep ngajarin Jaehwan, pintu ruang tamu tiba-tiba bunyi.

Cklek! Cklek!

Jonghyun ngelirik jam, udah jam 9 malem, mana lampu ruang tamu agak temaram. Mereka mainnya di meja makan, sambil sekalian nunggu air panas yang dipake masak samyeng (halal) mateng.

Cklek! Cklek!

"Siapa sih?" tanya Jonghyun kepo, dia udah mau berdiri tapi tangannya dipegangin Minki. "Duduk Jong! Ntar kalau ada hahihuheho gimana?" Dongho ketawa, "Apa deh Ki, baru juga jam 9 udah takut aja. Paling juga tamu, Uno!" ternyata Dongho lupa ngomong Uno, untungnya nggak ada yang sadar.

Seongwoo berdiri lihat samyengnya udah mendidih, terus sok sibuk nirisin mie mau dikasih bumbu biar nggak disuruh bukain pintu, ternyata diem-diem dia juga takut Cuma nggak heboh kaya Minki. "Hayoloh Ki, malam jumat nih." Goda Daniel, "Bawel lo!" semprot Minki, heran, galak tapi takut sama gituan.

Suasana yang nggak banget itu memutuskan Jonghyun tetep jalan keluar, baru juga dia mau ngelintasin ruang tamu pintunya udah kebuka sendiri..

—nggak ding, ada yang buka dari luar yang bener.

Sosoknya gelap, apalagi Cuma punggungnya yang kesorot lampu teras, tinggi, jadi bayangannya panjang.

"GOBLIN?!" –Jaehwan.

"Gong Yoo?!" –Ong.

Sumpah kayanya penghuni kos 101 perlu dikasih pencerahan biar nggak nonton sinetron terus. "Assalamualaikum, hehe."

Sosok serba hitam tadi masuk ke dalam, tangannya penuh kantong plastik, ranselnya juga kelihatan penuh.

—Ternyata Hyunbin.

"Anjir Bin, gue kira siapa!" Minki kesel banget, dia janji besok mau ganti lampu ruang tamu. "Hehe iya kak Minki, masih bingung bedain kunci gerbang, kunci pintu, sama kunci kamar nih." Dengan polosnya Hyunbin nunjukin kunci-kuncinya, makanya lama, soalnya dia nyoba satu-satu.

Dia lepas sepatu terus ikutan gabung di meja makan, ternyata bawa Thai Tea makanya penuh tangannya. "Ini satu-satu ya kak, maaf telat pulang, tadi kumpul sama anak basket dulu." Hyunbin lepas jaket, Ong udah selesai bikin samyeng dan ditaro di panci besar biar cucian piringnya nggak banyak. "Gabung UKM juga Bin?" tanya Dongho, Hyunbin ngangguk. "Bang Dongho juga?"

"Dulunya, sekarang udah sibuk ngurusin magang segala macem." Jawab Dongho sambil ngambil yang warna hijau. "Loh kak Minhyun mana?" tanyanya, ini baru hari ketiga dia di kosan tapi dia Cuma lihat Minhyun sekelebatan doang. Bentar banget, pagi Minhyun buru-buru berangkat, giliran sore kalau nggak Minhyun belum pulang ya dia duluan yang pulang dan Minhyun udah di kamar.

"Di kamar, sibuk dia banyak kerjaan. Anterin aja ke kamarnya, kalau nggak ya taro aja kulkas labelin 'Minhyun' gitu biar pagi dia minum." Jonghyun ngasih tau, mukanya Hyunbin rada gimana gitu. Jujur aja, dia emang ada 'sesuatu' sama Minhyun dari dulu, makanya dia pengen deket sama Minhyun, bukannya tambah ngejauh padahal satu atap. "Kak Jonghyun aja deh yang kasih,"

Daniel natap dia prihatin, Ong juga, kalau kemarin dia nggak suka sama Hyunbin yang kelihatan songong sekarang dia jadi #timHyunbin aja. "Beb, Minhyun kenapa songong gitu ya kan si Hyunbin baik?" dia bisik-bisik ke Daniel, tapi keras, untungnya yang lain pura-pura nggak denger. "Mungkin Hyunbinnya dulu nakal beb, atau ada masalah di antara mereka. Kamu tahu kan Minhyun nggak gitu orangnya," Daniel nanggepin, sama kerasnya juga sih, ini orang dua bener-bener.

Tapi Ong seneng juga Daniel lagi _mood_ ngomong aku-kamu, sebenernya emang Daniel sering ngomong aku-kamu sih gara-gara keluarganya ngomong gitu dan di Surabaya emang jarang pake lo-gue, tapi semenjak pindah dia juga jadi sering pake lo-gue, untungnya kalau ke Ong kadang tetep pakai aku-kamu. "Gosip mulu kalian, sana pada shalat." Jaehwan ngelemparin satu kartu uno ke arahnya Ong sama Daniel. "Ye, lo mah kalau kalah begitu Hwan, minta bubaran." Ejek Daniel.

"Udah ah, makan dulu. Itu nanti keburu dingin mienya, ini gue nganterin minum buat Minhyun dulu, sekalian ngajakin mau ikut makan apa enggak." Minki ngambil segelas Thai tea terus naik tangga, ninggalin yang lain di bawah.

Waktu deket kamar Minhyun dia buka pintunya langsung bergidik, dingin banget ACnya. "Min, lo nggak mau mie?" Minhyun yang lagi pakai kacamata sama berkutat bareng tumpukan kertas folio adik tingkatnya noleh, "Enggak Ki, udah kenyang."

Minki duduk aja di belakangnya Minhyun, "Lo tuh, istirahat dulu napa. Sibuk mulu tiap hari kalo gue liat," Minhyun Cuma geleng bentar, "Nanti ada waktunya nggak sibuk Ki, ini emang numpuk banget koreksiannya." Jawab Minhyun, "Ye dibilangin, lagian gue heran kenapa lo sampai ikutan ngerekap nilai, sebenarnya lo asisten dosen atau TU prodi sih?"

Jawaban Minhyun Cuma ketawa, Minki jadi inget titipan Hyunbin. "Nih ada Thai Tea yang ada cokelatnya, lo suka kan?" terus Minki naro minuman di mejanya Minhyun, " _Thanks_ ya Ki, tumben inget gue lo."

Yang diledekin ngakak, "Bukan dari gue Min, dari tuh si anak baru Hyunbin."

Minhyun langsung nggak jadi minum, Minki muter bola matanya sebel. "Salah apa sih dia ke lo Min? nggak ada apa-apa kan? Kita beda sekolah tapi gue tahu dia bukan orang yang bikin masalah ke lo, ngapain dihindarin sih? Minum aja rezeki tuh,"

Kalau dipikir, iya sih, Hyunbin emang nggak bikin salah ke dia. Mungkin Minhyun-nya aja yang baper digodain OngNiel langsung kabur gitu. Selain itu nggak ada. Minhyun emang orangnya mudah risih kalau ditempelin terus-menerus, apalagi sama cowok yang lebih muda dari dia, _slengekan_ pula. Dia sukanya yang kalem gitu, yang kaya Nayoung sama Minkyung juga bisa, adem liatnya.

Kalau kaya gini kesannya malah Minhyun yang baperan dan lebay, mungkin emang dia harus benerin sikap ke Hyunbin. Sibuk ditambah diledekin bikin dia nggak bisa kendaliin sikap. "Hm, bilangin makasih ke dia Ki," dia ngomong pelan, Minki senyum aja, akhirnya Minhyun balik kaya biasanya. "Sip, turun dulu ya. Jangan tidur kemaleman!"

. . .

Hyunbin lihat jam weker kecil yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, jam 6.15! padahal dia ada jadwal jam 7 pagi. Tadi abis ikut shubuhan sama bang Jaehwan, kak Jonghyun, sama bang Dongho dia tidur lagi, eh malah kebablasan. Cepet-cepet dia ambil handuk sama peralatan mandi terus lari kesetanan ke kamar mandi yang ada di depan kamarnya.

Tapi kamar mandinya ada yang pake, Hyunbin pengen ngomong kasar.

Tokk! Tokk!

"Yang mandi siapa?" tanyanya panik.

"Gue Jaehwan Bin, gue gak mandi."

"Masih lama nggak bang?" Hyunbin nanya sambil lihat jam dinding, udah jalan dua menit aja. Sial. "Lama nih, gue mules dari shubuh tadi tiga kali ke kamar mandi. Lo mandinya ntar aja ya,"

Terus denger suara kentut sama suara aneh lain yang menegaskan Jaehwan beneran lagi mules, Hyunbin makin kesel, tapi kasihan juga sama Jaehwan. Masa gara-gara makan mie samyeng semalem? Cemen emang Jaehwan, gitu sok-sokan kuat pake ditambahin Bun Cabe. "Yah bang, gue ada jadwal nih jam 7." Keluhnya, "Mandi di atas aja gih, itu penduduk atas mandinya siang semua kecuali Minhyun, tapi ini belum jam mandi sih."

"Oke deh bang, gws ya."

Hyunbin lari lagi naik tangga, untungnya kamar mandi yang deket pojokan itu pintunya kebuka, kosong! Buru-buru dia mandi sebelum ada yang pake lagi kamar mandinya. Kelas profesor Seokhoon, telat semenit bisa tinggal nama dia.

Brakk!

Kamar mandi ditutup pake kekuatan super, untung Minki belum bangun, kalau udah Hyunbin bisa mati dua kali dia dimarahin.

.

..

Sementara itu, denger suara gebrakan keras penghuni kamar dua yang letaknya persis di depan kamar mandi lantai atas bangun. Alarm paginya belum bunyi, jadi Minhyun masih bisa agak nyantai. Dia rapihin tempat tidur abis gitu rapihin tumpukan folio yang udah selesai dikoreksi dan masukin ke tas ranselnya, laptop juga, botol taperwer isinya minum juga.

Pas barang-barangnya udah rapi, Minhyun buka lemari bajunya. Kemeja lengan panjang warna biru laut sama celana kain hitam, udah disetrika, bau _laundry_ juga. Biasanya sih dia nyuci sendiri tapi minggu ini sibuk banget jadi dia pake jasa orang buat nyuciin bajunya, padahal biasanya Minhyun rada nggak bisa percaya kalau bukan tangannya sendiri yang nyuci.

HP gambar apel kegigit punyanya nunjukin tumpukan notifikasi, tapi nggak terlalu penting untungnya, Minhyun kebiasaan _silent_ hp waktu tidur biar nggak keganggu. Sambil bales beberapa chat dia minum air putih sesuai anjuran di tv biar nggak dehidrasi. Pokoknya dia itu hidupnya lurus banget sesuai aturan makanya nggak kaget dia tetep sehat walaupun banyak kerjaan.

Handuk yang digantungin deket jendela dia ambil, mau mandi biar nggak telat, mumpung udah bangun juga. Kelasnya sih mulai jam 8 nanti, masih satu setengah jam lagi.

Dengan santai Minhyun buka pintu, niatnya sih langsung masuk kamar mandi, tapi batal. Kaya ada lem di bawah kakinya, terus mata sipitnya yang kaya almond dipaksa melotot.

Ya gimana enggak di depannya ada cowok yang abis mandi, rambutnya basah, wangi sabun, handuk dililit di pinggang, dan nggak pakai atasan! Jaraknya berdiri juga Cuma dua meter di depan dia.

Dan cowok itu—

"Eh.. pagi kak Minhyun, baru mau mandi?"

—Kwon Hyunbin, nanya sambil senyum-senyum, terus rada ngibasin rambutnya yang abis keramas sumpah Minhyun sampe kena airnya, untung Hyunbin rambutnya nggak panjang kaya Jang Monbook, basah kali si Minhyun sekarang.

Minhyun ngangguk, datar. Di mata Hyunbin kayanya si Minhyun masih benci dia, padahal kan semenjak Minhyun lulus dia udah berubah, udah nggak jadi anak nakal lagi. Tapi masa mantan kakak kelasnya itu masih benci sama dia? Pikirnya dalam hati sedih.

Padahal nggak gitu, Minhyun Cuma malu. Ya iyalah! Masa pemandangan pertama dia di pagi hari badannya Hyunbin sih?! Bukannya Minhyun nggak pernah lihat badannya penghuni kos lain, percayalah mereka kaya makhluk rimba sukanya jalan-jalan pakai celana pendek doang kalau di kos—kecuali Jaehwan yang syar'i tentunya.

Tapi ini Hyunbin, yang dulu waktu SMA lebih pendek dari dia terus kerempeng. Nah sekarang, badannya tinggi makanya Minhyun percaya desas-desus Hyunbin itu nyambi jadi model profesional, badannya masih kurus tapi berotot di tempat-tempat yang tepat, udah gitu perutnya itu.. kotak-kotak! Tolong!

"Err.. kak?"

"Minggir, gue mau mandi." Maksudnya dia biar Hyunbin cepet-cepet pergi, badannya bikin Minhyun terdistraksi terus berpikiran yang nggak-nggak. Tapi cara ngomongnya selalu bikin salah paham, dan Hyunbin pergi, Minhyun juga liat raut wajah Hyunbin lagi-lagi berubah padahal dulu dia kayanya seneng banget waktu telat dimarahin Minhyun, sekarang gini doang kok kaya sedih. 'Ah udahlah yang penting dia buru-buru pergi terus pakai baju,' gumamnya.

 **Written by: Bugikyung  
** **Title:** **Kos Sweet Kos 101!** **  
Cast: Wanna One ft Produce101  
Genre: IndonesiaLocal!AU, ****Kos!AU, CollegeLife!AU,** **Romance, Humor  
Language: Indonesian.  
** **Warning: receh, mengandung merk yang diplesetkan.**

. . .

"Hyun cepetan makannya gue tinggal nih?" ancam Minhyun, padahal belum juga jam 7. Jonghyun yang emang tiap pagi nebeng Minhyun kaget, _oatmeal_ nya aja belum setengah. "Ih bentar Min, baru juga makan. Sarapan dulu gih,"

"Lah Min?! lo berangkat sekarang?! Ah elah gue mau nebeng, lemes gue nggak kuat naik motor." Jaehwan masih meratapi nasib perutnya, "Lo aja belum ganti, nebeng aja sama Ong atau Daniel sana, atau Minki paling nebeng sama temen-temennya naik mobil."

Satu-satunya yang bawa mobil tiap hari emang si Minhyun, Minki ada mobil tapi nggak bisa naiknya jadi nebeng sama temen rempongnya alias Gunhee sama Eunki, terus Daniel setia sama mogenya—kayanya sekarang punya temen Hyunbin yang sama-sama suka moge, Ong kadang naik motor kadang mobil kadang taksi kadang jalan kadang angkot se- _mood_ dia aja, dan Jaehwan setia sama bebeknya.

"Jonghyun, cepetan." Nadanya mulai dingin, Jonghyun kelabakan, terus naro mangkok _oatmeal_ nya ke tempat cucian piring. "Berangkat dulu ya Hwan, nanti kalau ketemu Ponyo gue suruh nyusul deh." Jonghyun ngangkat jempol, "Heh! Sembarangan, yang ada gue lah yang nyusul ponyo, dasar kura-kura biru." Jaehwan ngambek, Minhyun emang nggak bisa dibantah omongannya.

Mereka nggak tahu kenapa dari kemaren-kemaren Minhyun _mood_ nya jelek banget kaya cewe lagi PMS. "Eh ada Hyunbin, belum berangkat? Mau bareng?" dengan polosnya Jonghyun nawarin Hyunbin yang juga udah siap baru sadar juga ternyata daritadi ada Hyunbin berdiri deket ruang makan, masalahnya Jaehwan belum siap makanya ditinggal, nah Hyunbin udah rapi.

"Nggak usah kak Jong—"

"— Dia kan bawa motor Hyun, udah duluan ya assalamualaikum."

Brak!

Pintu ditutup kasar.

"Waalaikumsalam," Jaehwan jawab sambil megangin dada, untung nggak ada riwayat sakit jantung dia. Dia ngelirik Hyunbin yang diem aja, padahal sepuluh menit lagi waktunya masuk. "Bin lo nggak berangkat? Katanya takut telat tadi?"

Hyunbin mikir, liat jam, "OH IYA, duluan bang! Assalamualaikum!"

Brak!

"HEH SIAPA SIH YANG DARI TADI PAGI BANTINGIN PINTU?! GUE DENDA YA BUAT GANTI RUGI ENGSEL PINTU!"

"Bukan gue Ki sumpah bukan gue! Sumpah nggak bohong kok kan dosa. Jangan denda ah gue aja bulan lalu masih nunggak." Jaehwan geleng-geleng sambil sumpah, Minki liat kesel, terus masuk kamarnya lagi mau lanjut tidur mumpung kelas siang.

Brak!

"Astaghfirullah, salah apa anak kos disini, aduh mules gue kumat lagi."

.

..

Mobil jalan pelan, maklum lah masih kepagian buat Minhyun sama Jonghyun. Lagian jarak kampus juga nggak jauh-jauh amat, Jonghyun otak-atik radio sambil nyalain Pramburs FM dengerin Desta sama Gyna siaran.

"Hyun, mampir dulu ya ke bubur ayam, laper gue dari semalem belum makan." Minhyun bilang pelan sambil nengok-nengok nyari abang bubur ayam langganan dia, "Tadi gue tawarin sarapan nggak mau, yaudah mampir aja tuh depan ada." Minhyun Cuma nyengir, dia markirin mobilnya deket warung bubur ayam.

Minhyun keluar sambil ngantri, Jonghyunnya nggak ikut turun, mager katanya. Dia mau buka aplikasi Go Pokemon yang nggak tahu kenapa kok masih _booming_ tapi mobilnya nggak gerak, nggak bisa nangkep deh. Lima menit kemudian Minhyun masuk lagi ke mobil, tapi belum jalan soalnya dia milih makan di mobil.

Lama-lama Jonghyun sebel sendiri, Minhyun ini kenapa sih sebenernya? Masalahnya dia kaya gitu, selain bikin anak satu kos bingung, bikin Hyunbin sedih, dia juga bikin dirinya sendiri menderita. Pake acara nggak makan gara-gara takut papasan sama Hyunbin, kalau sakit kan Minhyun sendiri yang repot? "Min, jujur deh sama gue, lo ada masalah apaan sih sama Hyunbin? Emang lo selamanya mau ngehindarin Hyunbin? Lo nggak mau ngumpul sama anak-anak kos lagi? Kabur terus tiap pagi? Kasian juga Jaehwan kena dampaknya kan?" Jonghyun sih nanyanya kalem, bahkan sambil main _game,_ tapi Minhyun langsung kaget sampai keselek bubur ayam.

"—Uhuk! Apaan sih, ah sial lupa nggak beli minum tadi," untung dia tiap hari bawa minum sendiri, Jonghyun Cuma ngeliatin, Minhyun buru-buru minum, tapi sambil mikir. 'Apa sikap gue keterlaluan ya? Kok sampai semua pada nanyain alasannya, tapi kan gue udah niat bakal baikin Hyunbin. Ya dia aja kenapa pagi tadi nggak pakai baju depan gue, kan gue malu lihat badannya bos. Ah yakali gue ngomongin alasannya ke Jonghyun, yang ada gue makin diketawain.'

"Kan selama ini lo bilang lo paling dewasa di antara yang lain, kenapa jadi bocah gini Min? emang nggak kasian apa sama Hyunbin mukanya tiap hari kaya anjing dibuang tuannya gitu kalau sama lo, dia baik lo anaknya, tiap hari aja nggak pernah pulang bawa tangan kosong. Coba deh baikin dia, kan masalah lo sama dia adanya di masa lalu, sekarang kalian udah pada gede, harus perbaikin diri." Nah, mulai kan Jonghyun's Golden Way muncul, tapi emang perkataan dia selalu bener sih, jadi mau nggak mau Minhyun ngangguk. "Kayanya gue emang kecapekan Hyun makanya baperan, ntar gue minta maaf deh ke Hyunbin. Sorry ya bikin suasana kos nggak enak gitu,"

Jonghyun nepuk-nepuk bahunya Minhyun, "Nah gitu dong, yaudah gih abisin makannya, nggak usah buru-buru. Gila ini kepagian banget Min, awas lo kalo besok berangkat kepagian lagi!" ancamnya, tapi Minhyun Cuma ngelirik, sapa sih yang takut sama ancamannya Jonghyun? Nggak ada.

. . .

"Gusti! Eh edan lo bapak kucing! Pelan-pelan nggak! Woy! Astaghfirullah! Dan! Gue belum perkenalan ngajar di TPA nih!" Jaehwan antara pengen misuh-misuh abis itu istighfar lagi, abis itu misuh-misuh lagi, kebakar semua pahala dia pagi ini gara-gara omongan kasar.

Berhubung tadi pagi dia ditinggal Minhyun, dia barenglah sama Daniel, soalnya kalau bareng sama Ong dia masih takut kan si Ong suka nggak bener kalau nyetir. makanya kalau sehat biasanya si Jaehwan yang boncengin Ong balik ke kos, sama Hyunbin juga udah berangkat dianya, Minki malah belum bangun. Ternyata nggak si Ong, nggak pacarnya sama aja kalau bawa motor nggak bener. Harusnya tadi dia nebeng Dongho aja di depan kos.

Gimana nggak, Daniel lupa kali ya kalau motor dia itu 600cc, gede banget. Eh bawanya kaya ibu-ibu pake motor _matic,_ seludar-seludur kalau kata orang. Katanya biar cepet lewat pasar, tapi ngebut, jadinya sepanjang jalan Jaehwan kuatin hati denger berbagai umpatan orang. Lampu hijau yang udah mau jadi merah lagi diterobos aja sama si sipit ini, untung ini untung nggak ada polisi, kalau ada udah daritadi kali mereka ditilang. "Bawel lo Hwan kaya ibu-ibu mau melahirkan," Daniel jawab kalem, Jaehwan ngegetok helm Daniel dari belakang. "Heh lo nggak denger itu ibu-ibu jualan sayur deket komplek kos ngatain kita mau ngejemput maut tadi?! Udah ah ntar balik lo bonceng si Seongwoo aja gue suruh dia dateng ke klinik lo, gue yang bawa motor dia sama Ponyo."

Si Daniel kayanya seneng-seneng aja boncengan sama Seongwoo, mereka akhirnya sampai kampus dan Daniel nurunin si Jaehwan depan fakultasnya. "Cabut dulu Hwan," Jaehwan masih lemes, yang ada dia mules lagi kena masuk angin gara-gara Daniel bawa motornya nggak nyantai.

"Kak? Baru dateng?"

Tiba-tiba aja si Ponyo udah berdiri di depan muka Jaehwan, Jaehwan kaget. "Eh.. dek Sewoon,"

Nah, itu yang dari kemarin dipanggil Ponyo. Nama aslinya Jung Sewoon, satu jurusan sama Jaehwan Cuma setahun di bawah dia. Kenalnya sih dari waktu SMA, Cuma baru deket waktu makrab jurusan dan Jaehwan baru berani pdkt pas si Sewoon daftar jadi anak paduan suara terus jadi sekretaris disana. Anaknya kalem, tapi kalau memerintah nggak bisa ditolak sama Jaehwan. Mukanya mirip sama kartun ikan ponyo itu, makanya lebih enak dipanggil Ponyo.

Ngomong-ngomong.. kok si Ponyo ketawa mulu? "Kenapa dek?"

"Helmnya kenapa belum dicopot sih kak? Wkwk." Jaehwan raba kepalanya, oiya masih pake helm, pantes dilihatin orang-orang. "Oh iya, masuk yuk Woon." Daripada malu, Jaehwan lebih milih ngajak Sewoon masuk tapi nitipin helm ke pos satpam dulu.

Jaehwan kelasnya barengan sama Sewoon jamnya, masih ada lima belas menit sebelum masuk, mereka pergi ke koperasi mahasiswa buat nemenin Sewoon fotokopi tugas. "Kamu jadi pindah ke kosan kakak?" tanya Jaehwan memastikan, sebenernya waktu telpon tempo hari dia becandaan aja nyuruh Sewoon pindah soalnya kosan lagi banyak yang kosong, eh Sewoon-nya malah setuju. "Iya kak, di kosanku ribut soalnya pinggir jalan raya, makanya mau cari yang di perumahan. Apalagi disana kan enak, nggak terlalu mahal pula."

"Hehe, enak dong, bisa barengan terus."

Modus terus Hwan, mungkin kalau Ong ada disini dia duluan yang _ngegojlokin_ Jaehwan, tapi untungnya Sewoon baik—atau lemot? "Aku sebenernya udah bawa uang DPnya sih kak, kan katanya kakak mau ngajakin lihat kamarnya? Biar sekalian bawa beberapa barang," Sewoon masukin hasil fotokopiannya ke map plastik warna biru, Jaehwan sekalian beli Pocoro Sweet. "Keburu-buru banget dek? Ya nggak papa sih, tapi nanti ambil motor dulu ya ke Kedokteran, tadi pagi ada masalah dikit."

"Loh.. kenapa kak?"

"Jangan dibahas dek, bikin dosa. Masuk kelas duluan aja, kakak mau ke musholla bentar mumpung masih bisa Dhuha." Sewoon ngangguk aja, Jaehwan jalan ke musholla sementara dia ke kelas.

Waktu jam kuliah udah selesai, Jaehwan lari-lari nyusulin si Sewoon ke kelasnya. Dia udah bilang ke Minki kalau ada yang mau nempatin kamar dan disuruh Minki untuk nempatin kamar si Youngmin, kamar lima. Sebelahan banget sama kamar Jaehwan, bikin dia bayangin gimana rasanya pagi-pagi lihatin muka pujaan hati? Astaghfirullah.

Dia juga udah nge _chat_ Seongwoo yang biasanya jam segini udah kelar kelasnya buat ambil motor, ternyata doi kebetulan ada di klinik barengan sama Daniel. Jauh sih sebenernya dari fakultas Jaehwan ke Kedokteran, untungnya kampus mereka itu rindang jadi nggak kerasa kalau dipakai jalan—apalagi sama gebetan. "Kak Seongwoo nggak papa pulangnya nggak sama kakak?"

Jaehwan natap Sewoon bentar, "Nggak papa, santai aja kalau dia udah ada pawangnya alias Daniel." Mereka sampai di klinik tempat Daniel jaga, ada perawat perempuan yang jaga disana. "Selamat siang kak, mau meriksain peliharaan atau mau nanya tentang perawatan?" Sewoon belum sempet jawab udah ada yang motong, "Itu mau ngandangin yang baju biru, udah Minkyung gue aja yang ambil alih."

Ternyata Daniel, Minkyung Cuma ngangguk aja terus lanjutin kerjaan dia nyatet-nyatet. "Abis timbunan pahala gue sama lo Dan," Jaehwan nahan diri buat nggak misuh depan gebetan, Sewoon ketawa, adem bener kaya lagi berdiri depan lemari es yang pintunya kebuka. "Mana si Ong?" tanya Jaehwan, "Di kamar tuh."

"Wah anjir masih siang juga lo Dan, lagian ini di klinik loh gila!"

"Ye karpet mesjid, maksud gue di kamar perawatan. Tadi gue bantuin dokter senior caesar kucing, sekarang lahir lucu-lucu gitu. Si Ong lihat, gini nih kalau jomblo, nah dek Sewoon kapan mau _official_ biar Jaehwan bisa waras dikit?" emang, emang si Daniel kalau ngomong remnya suka los. Baru juga Jaehwan mau nabok, "Wkwk aku ngikut kak Jaehwan nya aja,"

Alah nggak jadi, Jaehwan mau nyium Daniel aja soalnya udah nanya.

Danielnya ngakak kenceng, terus nyuruh mereka ikut masuk. "Wah Jaehwan dan sumber kegalauannya sudah datang, ini kunci motornya." Ini lagi satu hama ngikut aja, aduh itu kucingnya yang baru lahir lucu amat dielus-elus sama Seongwoo. "Apaan sih, siniin kuncinya. Mabok gue dibonceng Daniel tadi pagi, gitu lo tahan aja Ong."

Seongwoo ngasih kuncinya, "Daniel kalau sama gue kan kalem, ya kan Dan?" Daniel ngangguk, terus meluk bahunya Seongwoo yang masih asyik mainan sama bayi kucing. "Dasar kelakuan bapak sama induk kucing, udah ah gue cabut dulu, assalamualaikum." Jaehwan keluar, "Duluan kak Daniel, kak Seongwoo."

"Sip, jangan lupa yang erat ya pegangannya sama Jaehwan HAHAHA."

Semoga Ong Seongwoo masuk neraka, amin. –Kim Jaehwan.

. . .

Hari ini Minhyun sial banget, untung aja kelasnya jam 9 nggak pagi kaya biasa. Dia ditinggal sama Jonghyun tadi yang berangkat naik taksi _online_ soalnya ada presentasi, nah ini udah setengah jam nyalain mobil nggak nyala juga. Minhyun natap Nisan Joke punya dia sambil agak kesel, maunya apa sih? Padahal belum waktunya servis juga.

Nyerah dengan keadaan, dia keluar mobil terus otak-atik hpnya. Kayanya emang kali ini harus naik taksi online deh. Akhirnya setelah dapet abang Tuber yang pakai mobil Senia Minhyun baru bisa agak tenang. Dia duduk di teras sambil nungguin taksinya dateng, hari ini dia beneran punya firasat buruk.

Nggak lama kemudian, pintu kosan kebuka. Hyunbin ternyata keluar, agak panik gitu, pasti telat lagi. Hyunbin ini masuk pagi atau siang tetep aja ngebo susah bangun, padahal katanya pakai alarm. Ngomong-ngomong Minhyun tau ceritanya dari Jaehwan, doi belum minta maaf ke Hyunbin kaya perintah Jonghyun. Sibuk sumpah, Hyunbin juga suka pulang malem.

Kayanya saking keburu-burunya Hyunbin dia nggak sadar ada Minhyun di teras, dia malah udah nyalain motor gedenya terus langsung mau keluar pager gitu. Minhyun geleng-geleng kepala, katanya berubah? Tapi dari SMA tetep gitu-gitu aja kelakuannya, jadi inget sesi dimana Minhyun suka marahin Hyunbin yang telat kalau waktu jaga. Udah gitu, itu motor yang sama yang dia pake dari SMA, awet juga ternyata—inget soalnya Hyunbin suka kena razia karena anak kelas 1 belum boleh bawa motor.

"Bin.."

Hyunbin yang udah mau cabut ngerem motornya, dia noleh, kaget sejak kapan ada Minhyun disitu. Dan sejak kapan pula Minhyun ngajak ngomong dia duluan?! "Eh kak Minhyun?" dia mau mau aja sih ngobrol, masalahnya dia telat dan pak Seokhoon lagi hari ini. Duh galau. "Gue.. mau minta maaf, gue sadar gue kekanak-kanakan akhir-akhir ini. Sori ya, kayanya gara-gara sibuk gue jadi suka emosian, bukan karena gue benci sama lo kok. Jadi lo tenang aja kalau ada gue di kos, gue bukan orang jahat dan udah bukan ketua kedisiplinan lo lagi." akhirnya Minhyun bisa ngomong setelah beberapa detik.

Yang namanya Hyunbin melongo, soalnya barusan Minhyun senyum, manis banget ini Hyunbin bisa meleleh nggak?

"Bin.. lo nggak berangkat?" tanya Minhyun, soalnya dia ngomong panjang lebar Hyunbin nggak respon, malah diem aja kaya patung. "B—Berangkat kak! Aduh iya telat! Kak Minhyun mau bareng?" Minhyun ngegeleng, "Yah gue terlanjur pesen tuber nih, bapaknya udah deket. Udah sana berangkat, masih aja lo ya telat." Tapi kali ini Minhyun ngatainnya pake nada bercanda, Hyunbin Cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk. Sumpah mimpi apa sih dia semalem? Atau karena berkah soalnya dia berhasil bangun dibangunin bang Jaehwan sama kak Jonghyun jamaah shubuh tadi, mana barengan sama Ongniel yang akhirnya berhasil ikut jamaah juga, berkah banget.

Akhirnya Hyunbin nyalain motornya lagi, "Gue berangkat dulu kak," Minhyun ngangguk aja, tapi sebelum beneran berangkat Hyunbin noleh lagi. "Kak.. gue tau kok lo bukan orang jahat, lo juga jangan sibuk sampai kecapekan gitu. Duluan ya kak, assalamualaikum," terus Hyunbin nutup kaca helmnya, dan beneran berangkat.

Minhyun diem, dia ngira Hyunbin bakalan nggak suka sama dia atau tersiggung sama sikapnya. Ternyata.. dan Minhyun sampai lupa jawab salamnya Hyunbin.

.

..

"Jaehyun? Lah? Lo anak fisip juga?"

"Lah Hyunbin? Iya gue ambil HI nih, gue denger lo bukannya anak hukum ya?"

Hari ini Hyunbin emang main ke fisip, awalnya sih nemenin temen dia Taedong yang sumpah nggak tahu kenapa pengen ke fisip. Terus dia inget makanan di kantin fisip enak, jadinya dia ngacir deh ninggalin Taedong yang sibuk sendiri. Ntar juga kalau mau balik Taedong pasti ngechat. Nggak tahunya malah ketemu Jung Jaehyun, temen basketnya waktu SMA tapi Jaehyun pindah sekolah gitu waktu kelas 2, mereka masih akrab soalnya tim basket suka kumpul bareng kadang. "Iya gue emang anak hukum, temen gue minta ditemenin kesini nih tau deh sekarang kemana. Lo kok nggak ikut ukm basket?"

Jaehyun ngegeleng, "Sibuk Bin, tau deh jurusan gue nih ngasih tugas nggak kira-kira, ada aja. Gue juga sempet cidera jadi stop dulu," Hyunbin ngangguk aja, dia mesen makan sambil dengerin ceritanya Jaehyun. Tunggu tadi dia bilang jurusan apa? HI? "Jae, lo kenal kak Minhyun nggak? Itu.. osis bagian kedisiplinan waktu SMA, dia kan anak HI juga."

Si Jaehyun yang lagi makan bakso langsung ngangguk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Hyunbin, "Inget yang suka marahin lo kan? Bukannya lo suka ya sama dia? Gila gue masih inget lo udah kaya masokis gitu suka dimarahin Minhyun." Hyunbin nyengir, "Dia jadi asdos kelas gue tuh, masih sama sikapnya, nggak marah-marah sih Cuma kalau nilai sadis emang. Masa gue udah ngerjain tugas tulis tangan dua lembar folio, pegel, eh banyak banget coretannya. Padahal masalah sepele, kaya salah spasi atau huruf kapital gitu."

Makanan Hyunbin dateng, dia langsung makan mie ayamnya. "Separah itu?" tanya Hyunbin, "Iya, padahal nih gue pernah tuh ngebandingin sama punya Dokyeom kan kelas sebelah, beda asdos. Tugasnya mirip, Cuma sama asdos dia dibenerin gitu, eh punya gue penuh coretan si Minhyun." Jaehyun emang suka gitu, nggak pernah manggil kak ke yang lebih tua kalau orangnya nggak ada. "Masa kalau bener disalahin sama kak Minhyun?" Hyunbin agak nggak percaya.

"Salah sih sebenernya, ada beberapa kalimat yang rancu gitu terus kapitalisme, singkatan, sama titik koma gue juga salah. Tapi kan gue bukan belajar Sastra Indonesia, jadi wajar lah. Emang si Minhyun teliti abis, dan si asdosnya Dokyeom woles aja."

Tiba-tiba, Hyunbin inget kalau malem Minhyun sering mengurung diri di kamar sampai lewatin jam makan malem. Anak kos lain selalu bilang dia ngoreksi tugas mahasiswa lain, ya gimana nggak mau banyak coretan? Minhyun aja selalu nghabisin waktu dia buat koreksi. Eh, mahasiswanya model Jaehyun gini suka nggak ngerti dan nyalahin balik Minhyun padahal emang salah. Padahal Minhyun emang jalanin tugasnya dengan baik, kebukti sering kecapekan gitu dia.

"Ya kalau itu lo jangan nyalahin kak Minhyun-nya, mungkin dia emang teliti banget, kan dipercaya sama dosen lo. Lo sendiri tahu dia nggak suka asal orangnya," Jaehyun ngangguk aja, "Iyedah yang suka emang selalu belain wkwk, tapi bener juga sih dia pasti habisin banyak waktu buat ngoreksi tugas doang. Kalau gue jadi asdos mungkin lihat lembar folio penuh udah gue kasih A langsung kali ya biar cepet?"

"Itu kan lo, udah ah ini temen gue si Taedong udah nyari. Cabut dulu Jae," Jaehyun ngasih jempol, dia masih makan—emang banyak makannya, untung ganteng. "Si Minhyun kelarnya jam 4 bro, info aja sih wkwk."

Dasar, Jaehyun.

Tapi makasih juga sih, ehe.

. . .

Hujan.

Kenapa sih datengnya suka nggak permisi, bikin para jomblo galau aja, apalagi kalau sore mau maghrib gini, pas banget buat syuting video klip lagu sedih. Eh.

Di antara banyaknya anak yang rebutan keluar dari gerbang kampus, ada sosok yang pakai baju warna hijau pastel sama celana kain abu-abu lagi sandaran di pos satpam depan fakultas FISIP. Iya, Minhyun, kesialan dia nambah lagi hari ini—padahal udah shalat jamaah loh tadi. Udah nggak bawa mobil, ditinggal Jonghyun pulang karena dia sendiri bilang kalau masih ada kelas, baterai ponselnya habis karena dipakai _browsing_ materi, nggak bawa _power bank_ pula, gimana caranya pesan taksi online? Mana temen-temennya udah pada pulang kayanya.

Ada sih adek tingkatnya, Cuma ya.. Minhyun tahu diri kok kalau dia nggak terlalu disukain jadi nggak enak kalau mau minjem sesuatu. Jadi satu-satunya harapan nungguin hujan cukup reda terus jalan keluar fakultas sampai gerbang kampus dan nungguin taksi yang ada disana, atau ojek nggak papa lah. Yang penting hujannya reda dulu.

Suara mesin motor dimatikan mengejutkan Minhyun yang memandangi ujung sepatunya, dia mendongak dan melihat wajah familiar disertai cengiran sedang menatapnya ragu-ragu—kalau kalian mengira dia Ong Seongwoo maka salah besar, si Ong itu paling jam segini udah bobok siang di kosan atau _cuddle_ sama kucing—Daniel maksudnya— cowok di depannya ini Hyunbin, iya, Hyunbin anak Hukum yang sering pulang malem karena punya kegiatan banyak itu.

Tapi ini baru jam lima dan dia udah mejeng di depan FISIP, ngapain? Hujan-hujanan pula Cuma pakai jaket kulit. "Astaghfirullah Bin, ujan, sini nepi dulu!" Minhyun baru sadar dia bengong terlalu lama, kalau anak orang sakit keujanan depan dia bisa bahaya dimarain emaknya ntar. Hyunbin pun minggirin motornya dan ikut neduh di dekat pos satpam itu sebelah Minhyun. "Kirain, kak Minhyun udah pulang. Tadi diajakin rapat basket dulu, syukur kakak masih disini." Hyunbin cengengesan, langsung bayangan Hyunbin beberapa tahun yang lalu tergambar di benak Minhyun, iya persis jaman-jaman dulu waktu dia suka marahin Hyunbin yang telat.

"Kok tahu kalau ada di sini?" tanya Minhyun penasaran, "Iya temenku adek kelasnya kak Minhyun, bilang kakak pulang jam empat. Mana tadi pagi kan kakak nggak naik mobil, yaudah aku samperin."

Bentar, bentar.. Hyunbin keselek cimol apa gimana? Aku loh aku.. seumur-umur dia sahabatan sama Jonghyun Minki juga masih pake lo-gue, kecuali sama cewe atau yang lebih tua Minhyun pake saya kamu. "Bin, lo nggak papa kan?" Minhyun ngelihatin Hyunbin, kali aja gara-gara kehujanan jadi sengklek. Tapi gampang lah ntar kan bisa diobatin ke Seongwoo—asal nggak dijadiin percobaan aja, dulu Kenta sampai ngacir gara-gara dijadiin percobaan suntik sama Seongwoo waktu demam.

Sayangnya, yang ditanya asyik buka tas ranselnya yang gede terus kaya nyari sesuatu gitu, Minhyun diem aja, mungkin nyari hp. Tiba-tiba udah ngeluarin _hoodie_ kuning pucat gitu, "Kak, kayanya hujannya bakalan awet kaya rasa aku ke kakak—eh maksudnya lama gitu." Ini anak beneran kesambet kayanya, kemaren-kemaren masih takut kalau dilirik Minhyun sekarang udah ngeluarin gombalan nggak mutu. "Terus?" tanya Minhyun rada galak, nggak sih ya emang begitu nadanya.

"Mumpung sekarang masih gerimis, pulang aja gimana sama aku? Tapi aku nggak bawa jas hujan sih, Cuma ini ada _hoodie_ baru aku ambil dari tempat _laundry_ pakai aja kak. Kan kalau lewat pintu gerbang belakang butuh waktu sepuluh menit kalau aku ngebut ke kosan. Nah jam 6 gerbang belakang di tutup, mau nekat nerobos? Kalau nggak aku panggilin taksi deh buat kakak."

Duh, Hyunbin ini anak TK apa gimana? Lucu ngomongnya, aku-kakak. Halah, dia nggak tahu apa Minhyun lemah sama yang ganteng-ganteng lucu? Tunggu—kenapa dia jadi nyabe kaya Minki juga? "Hmm, bareng sama lo aja deh. Kelamaan kalau nunggu taksi, kayanya juga nggak ada yang mau soalnya hujan sama mau magrib."

Agak ragu Minhyun nerima _hoodie_ nya, terus dia pakai aja asal sama makai tudungnya juga. Bau _laundry_ sih, Cuma mungkin karena udah masuk tas Hyunbin jadi ada campuran parfum cowok itu. Minhyun rada tenggelem soalnya _hoodie_ nya gede, padahal dia itu tinggi, Hyunbin salah beli ukuran kayanya. "Nih kak, rapetin." Terus Hyunbin narik tali yang ada di tudung _hoodie_ nya, sampai ngepas sama ukuran kepala Minhyun, lucu banget Minhyunnya kaya anak ilang nggak galak kaya biasanya, Hyunbin ambyar.

Abis itu dia yang nggak tahu darimana ternyata bawa helm cadangan makein helm itu ke kepalanya Minhyun, "Yuk kak, keburu deres lagi."

Dan Minhyun berasa jadi anak SMA diboncengin sama pacarnya yang bawa motor gede.. deg-degan, padahal waktu diboncengin Daniel beli gado-gado nggak gini amat. Aneh.

Perjalanan pun dilalui dalam hening, soalnya Hyunbin beneran ngebut, Cuma ya lebih tahu aturan daripada Daniel dia ngebut gara-gara takut deres dan Minhyun sakit. Minhyun kebiasaan naik mobil, takutnya kehujanan waktu naik motor sakit dia—pikiran Hyunbin yang nganggep Minhyun lemah, padahal mereka sama lakinya, suka heran.

Pas sampai di kos, Minhyun turun, udah puyeng dia diboncengin Hyunbin yang bau parfumnya kemana-mana waktu kena angin. Enak sih—masalahnya Minhyun jadi pengen sandaran, kan bahaya, duh jadi nyabe beneran dia. Dia bukain gerbang dan nemu Jonghyun duduk di teras sambil baca koran, udah kaya bapak dua anak dia. "Lah.. Min kok pulang bareng—" belum ngomong udah di _deathglare_ duluan si kura-kura biru sama temennya. "Assalamualaikum kak Jonghyun!" itu Hyunbin yang nuntun motornya masuk ke garasi.

Belum sempet buka pintu si Jaehwan buka pintu duluan diikuti sama Sewoon, tapi kok tangan adek tingkat sekaligus pdkt-annya Jaehwan diperban sih? "Loh Sewoon, kenapa?" tanya Minhyun bingung. "Tuh! Si sableng anaknya Daniel, masa kesayangan—eh maksudnya dek Sewoon dicakar?"

Terus Seongwoo udah ngakak di belakang, "Gas pol mas," biasa, emang bagian _sound effect_ dia. Sebenernya sih udah biasa, Rooney itu emang suka caper, apalagi dia betina anak kos juga kena cakar semua—kecuali Minki, mungkin sadar kalau kalah cantik— ya karena Sewoon cowok otomatis Rooney yang nggak pernah ketemu cowok lagi kumat capernya. Sebelas dua belas sama pemilik dia emang, heran Daniel kenapa nggak ngawinin kucing caper ini aja sih? Mana dinamain Rooney pula, kan pemain sepak bola. Alasan Daniel Cuma, _"Kasian, Rooney masih polos, kecil baru empat tahun belum boleh pacar-pacaran._ " Dokter hewan kok bodoh, kucing tetangga baru dua tahun udah ena-ena di depan got komplek, suka hhhh emang sama OngNiel.

"Adek nggak papa pulangnya naik Tuber sendiri?" Sewoon ngangguk, "Nggak papa kak, lagian nanti malah kehujanan kalau kakak anterin hehe. Besok aku mulai pindah kesini, salam kenal semua. Pamit dulu, Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam!" Seongwoo sama Daniel dadah-dadah dari dalem kos. Ternyata tadi Sewoon diobatin sama Seongwoo, untung deh udah mulai bener itu bocah jadi kejadian Kenta nggak keulang lagi.

"Ehe, tadi gimana Bin di jalan sama putri galak? Pakai nyabuk enggak?"

Belum sempet Hyunbin respon, Jaehwan sama Jonghyun udah istighfar keras-keras sama Jaehwan yang gampar Daniel. "ASTAGHFIRULLAH!"

. . .

 ** _GloryMinki invited KomuHyunbin and JSewoon to the group_**

 ** _KomuHyunbin joined the group_**

 ** _Jsewoon joined the group_**

 **GloryMinki:**

Sorry baru invite, lupa gue kemarin nggak invite Hyunbin hehe.

 **KomuHyunbin:**

Wkwkw gak papa kak, santai.

 **AlpacaMin:**

Wes udah ada yang baru nih, salam kenal gue mantan penduduk lama.

 **Seongwoo:**

Minnnnnn! Kangen!

 **PockyJonghyun:**

Minnnnnn! Kangen! (2)

 **RealdefDan:**

Menel.

 **AlpacaMin:**

Kangen juga gue wkwk. Eh, Ki, ada kamar kosong nggak?

 **Yth. Jaehwan:**

Mau balik lo?

 **GloryMinki:**

Ada kamar 8 kosong masih. Kenapa?

 **AlpacaMin:**

Enggak, anak bos gue maba tapi nggak cocok sama kos lamanya.

Katanya gara-gara dempetan sama kos cewe, jadi suka ada stalker.

Mau pindah berdua sama temennya, bisa kan?

 **GloryMinki:**

Bisa sih, Cuma ya gitu. Naik sekarang Min, nggak papa?

 **AlpacaMin:**

Anak bos gue itu, pasti nggak papa lah. Oke gue bilangin, besok kayanya langsung kesana sama temennya. Namanya Donghyun temennya Donghan.

 **KomuHyunbin:**

LAHHHHH DONGHAN GEBETANNYA TAEDONG?

 **OptimusMinhyun:**

Berisik.

 **JSewoon:**

Salam kenal, hehe.

 **Yth. Jaehwan:**

Eh adek, udah makan?

 **RealDefDan:**

Ternyata Jaehwan tidak mengenal bahwa ada personal chat di dunia ini.

 **OptimusMinhyun:**

Berisik.

 **RealDefDan:**

Buset, galak amat ini putri satu.

 **PockyJonghyun:**

Minki, ada paket, dari USA.

 **GloryPath:**

Yes! _Make up_ baru!

 **RkmKenta:**

BAGI KIIIII!

 **Yth. Jaehwan:**

Masyaallah, masih aja berdua ini.

 **Catgoesgukguk:**

Sihyun, Tolbi udah makan belum? Kangen nggak sama aku?

Eh, salah kirim.

 **PockyJonghyun:**

Bukan, dari Aaron. ( _Read by 10)_

. . .

Seongwoo matiin hpnya, dia rada kasian gitu, terus ngelirik Daniel yang tampangnya sama kaya dia. "Yang, emang Minki.. masih sama itu bule Korea?" Daniel rada kesinggung, dia kan juga bule Korea China. "Nggak tahu, tapi Aaron aja nggak balik kesini mulu tapi Minki juga nggak galau LDR-an."

"Jonghyun.."

Daniel ngangguk paham, tapi malah masuk selimut bareng Seongwoo terus ndusel-ndusel, untung Rooney udah tidur abis makan. "Iya, ya abis gimana Jonghyun aja nggak pernah ngegas. Orang yang ngegas mulu kaya Jaehwan aja nggak dapet-dapet, apalagi dia?" Seongwoo nge _pout_ imut, Daniel gemes terus main nyium. "Eh, bau eek rooney kamu."

Padahal enggak, Daniel mah wangi Seongwoo aja yang sok nggak mau padahal mau. "Ya kita jodohin aja Jonghyun ke orang lain, biar cepet move on. Biasanya orang baik move onnya lama, makanya kita bantu aja." saran Daniel. "Eh boleh! Aku ada temen tuh yang, dia kaya Jonghyun juga nggak pernah pacaran. Ntar deh diurus,"

"Sip, kita kan temen baik. ONG!" Daniel nyebut nama Ong dan majuin tangan kanannya.

"NIEL!" Seongwoo majuin tangan kirinya.

"CROSS!"

Kayanya kualifikasi fakultas kedokteran dan kedokteran hewan perlu dipertanyakan kembali karena dua orang di atas ini otaknya sisa setengah.

 **TBC**

 **Maafin telat update T_T kemaren abis uas aku liburan hihi, ngga ada sinyal:( dan malah main rp ya Allah hahahaha.  
review?^_^**

 **Dan aku memutuskan Jonghyun jadi… wkwk rahasia, lihat aja lanjutannya x) ASLI YA NUEST TUH KENAPA SIH LAGUNYA ENAK BANGET SEMUAAA!;_; ittdamyeonnnnn.**

 **Aku timlaguburnitup tapi timmvenergetic nih gengs wkwk. Kalian gimana?**


End file.
